Leonard Dekkom
Leonard Dekkom is the main antagonist of the 2017 American science-fiction disaster film Geostorm. He is a US Secretary of State who plans to use the Dutch Boy satellite network to decimate the other elected officials in America's line of succession, giving him the chance to dominate the world while destroying Earth's major cities. He was portrayed by , who also played Wilford in Snowpiercer, Christof in The Truman Show, Blair Sullivan in Just Cause, Mitch Wilkinson in National Treasure: Book of Secrets, General Hummel in The Rock, and Carl Fogarty in A History of Violence. Biography Leonard Dekkom is the Secretary of State who Max Lawson works under. When a system of climate-controlling satellites called "Dutch Boy" are created connected to the International Climate Space Station that can manipulate weather, Dekkom has the idea of using Dutch Boy as a weapon to destroy America's rivals. Dekkom manipulates Duncan Taylor, a software engineer for Dutch Boy into implanting a virus into the system, blaming it all on faulty error. One Indian engineer on the ICSS tries to copy data from the satellites onto a hard drive, only to be launched into space. Afterwards, Dutch Boy freezes the Registan Desert and creates a heatwave in Hong Kong, causing gas explosions that nearly kill Cheng Long, the head of Dutch Boy's Hong Kong department. During Jake Lawson's efforts to examine the malfunctioning satellites, he obtains the hard drive, but hides it for he suspects a traitor, believing it to be President Andrew Palma. He plans to eliminate the virus by knocking them offline with replacement satellites, but only Palma holds the kill code. Cheng tells Max of a cataclysm known as a Geostorm if the malfunction continues. In Washington, D.C., Cheng is ambushed by Dekkom's agents, causing him to be killed in a car crash, but not before mentioning Project Zeus, which is a stimulation of extreme weather patterns to create a Geostorm. Max discovers the next target is the Moxley Arena in Orlando, which is where Palma is to have a Democratic National Convention. Meanwhile, as the ICSS team lose control of the station, Jake discovers Duncan as the traitor, only for Duncan to accidentally eject himself into space. Max tries to tell Dekkom about the Geostorm, only to be attacked by Dekkom's men, unveiling himself as the saboteur. Max and Sarah capture Palma and drive away from the arena just before it is destroyed by lightning. They manage to outsmart Dekkom's mercenaries on the road and restrain Dekkom as he is arrested. Dekkom is forced to explain his intentions for using Dutch Boy to destroy America's enemies and the other elected officials so he could take over himself. Despite his statement that the Geostorm will happen regardless, Jake manages to input the kill code to terminate the virus and shut down Dutch Boy at the last second. It is possible that Dekkom will be executed for his crimes against humanity. Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Genocidal Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Imprisoned Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Tyrants Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Saboteurs Category:Leader Category:Non-Action Category:Cataclysm Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:Jingoists Category:Delusional Category:Wealthy Category:Homicidal Category:Science Fiction Villains